Our Agreement
by Yammcie
Summary: Francis likes Trixie. Hold on it gets better. Francis likes Trixie and he recruits Tootie to help him. Wait, it gets even better. Francis likes Trixie, he recruits Tootie for help and in return he will help her get Timmy. Yeah that about wraps it up. Oh did I mention that throughout the process they slowly begin to form a friendship and then fall in love... with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**So who wants another Frootie (Francis/Tootie) fanfic.** **MEEEEE! I WANT IT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GIVE ME THE FIC. *Screamed the die hard Frootie fan girls and boys everywhere.*** **Okay chill out here it is. You can read it as long as you remember , I don't own any of the characters or the Fairly Odd Parents.** **Die hard fans: JUST GET ON WITH IT!** **OKAY GOSH!**

"So. We got a deal? "Said the grey bully as he held his filthy hand outreached towards Tootie. There was a bit of hesitation from the girl at first. Seeing as though the kind gesture seemed out of character for the bully, but decided to shake his hand anyway. This was going to be the start of a beautiful alliance.

 _A few minutes earlier_

Francis took his usual spot on the steps of his apartment building. It was a hot Friday afternoon and classes at Dimmesdale high had just let out. Though he was always tired from the long school week, he never faltered from his Friday afternoon ritual. You see, the steps of his apartment building had the perfect view into the glass windows of the coffee shop across the street. Every Friday afternoon _she_ would sit there and order a small hot chocolate, read her latest issue of teen vogue, and text her friends for two hours. Then she would generously tip the waiter and go home.

Francis looked forward to spending those two hours looking at her, studying every detail about her. He always grew envious watching how her blue eyes moved back and forth as she focused on the subjects of her reading, wishing he could get that type of attention from her. He loved how every once in a while, she would lazily flip her when a few loose black strands fell in front of her eyes. Or how she would subconsciously chew her lip out of boredom, yet never seemed to smudge her purple makeup. She was beautiful, she was popular, she was confident and she was absolute perfection. She was Trixie Tang.

Just because he was a bully didn't mean he was blind. It was true that it wasn't until he was well into middle school that he noticed her beauty and elegance. He was sort of preoccupied with stealing lunch money and giving wedgies to nerds. Then one day in 7th grade, without even meaning to, he encountered her as she walked through the hallways.

He was just doing her regular thing, threating Sanjay into giving up his lunch money. He had the nerd against one of the lockers with his hand gripping the smaller boy's neck. With his other hand balled into a fist, he was about to punch the boy, when he felt someone bump into him slightly as walked pass him. Francis turned around to yell at the punk who dared to touch him.

"Hey watch where you're –"

His rant was cut short when his eyes met the beautiful, and slightly terrified, blue eyes of the raven haired beauty. Her big, beautiful blue eyes, that's all he had the chance to notice about the girl because they only made short eye contact before she ran away.

He didn't notice that she had fear written all over her face, or that after seeing her his face had a stupidly dazed, lovesick half smile.

Francis could only notice how hard and fast his heart was thumping against his chest and how weak his knees felt at the moment. "What the hell." He thought. This feeling felt foreign to him. He felt nervous, confused and excited all at once. It felt amazing. Like a rush of adrenaline coursing all throughout his body.

He didn't snap out of it until he realized he still had Sanjay by the neck. Instead of scared the boy seemed confused as to why the bully just let Trixie go instead of trying to take her money.

Francis quickly fixed his face into a glare again. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT LOSER" he growled.

Sanjay responded by muttering a few unrecognizable words in fear before fainting.

After the hallway encounter, Francis was determined to talk to Trixie again. If just looking at her could make him feel so amazing, he couldn't imagine what talking to her would feel like.

There was only a slight problem. She was terrified of the bully. Francis would never in his life hit a girl. Talk about them, threaten them, or taunting them was fair game, but laying hands on them something completely different. He was a school bully, not a monster. However, this rule went unnoticed by girls, because they were just as afraid of Francis as a boy would be. Trixie was no exception. He couldn't even get within twenty feet of the girl before her either called for her body guard or made a mad dash for the door. It frustrated him to the point of screaming. All he wanted to do was be with her and start a relationship with her, but that obviously wasn't going to happen if she just assumed that he was going to hurt her.

He decided that the only way he could be part of her life is if she didn't know he was there. So instead of coming up to her, he watched her from afar, he wrote little anonymous notes to her , he even once stole one of her headbands from her locker because wanted a piece of her. Bit by bit, he slowly began to become her obsessive, lovesick stalker.

When he found out her new favorite spot was the coffee shop across from his home, he felt almost as if he won the lottery. He would spend hours indulging in the sight of her relaxing after school, but today felt different. It just didn't bring the same fulfillment as it usually did.

Francis let out a rough sigh as he stared into the window. He's been doing this for almost four and a half years. He was a 7th grader when he started this and now he's half way finished with junior year. He still hadn't made any progress with her. They should have at least been friends or something by now.

Just as he thought that another raven haired girl walked in front of the shop window, blocking his view of Trixie. Francis grew slightly annoyed by this. He noticed the girl was soaking wet.

"Turner," he mumbled as he shook his head in disapproval at this display. When they were in fifth grade Turner and his loser friends would throw water balloons at Tootie whenever she would annoy him.

He watched the girl as she took off her sweater vest and rung it out. It revealed her white button up shirt was soaked enough for her black lace bra to be seen quiet clearly through it.

His face reddened as he realized he was staring and he mentally scolded himself for getting distracted so easily. He was watching Trixie, not Tootie. As he tried to avert his gaze back to Trixie, she wasn't in her seat anymore.

"Hey Tootie," he heard her call from outside the café.

He panicked. What if she saw him, he knew if that happened she would never come back again. He quickly dove behind the trashcan and peaked up over one of the lids to watch them.

Tootie and Trixie were just casually speaking. Every once in a while one of them would nod or giggle at the other. Francis was confused, he never seen them together before. Were they friends? As wondered that, a brilliant idea popped into his head. He would ask her for help. As they separated Francis began to follow Tootie.

Tootie's Pov

He sprayed her with the garden hose. How freakin rude. Timmy seemed to getting a lot harsher when it came to dealing with her now a days.

She sighed as she left from in front of the coffee shop with Trixie. She wasn't all buddy-buddy with Trixie. It still irked her that the love of her life was infatuated the rich girl. At one point she hated her with every fiber of her body, but after being assigned as her lab partner for biology this year she had to set that aside. As the year went on Tootie slowly began to realize that maybe it wasn't all her fault Timmy loved her Though this still hasn't derailed her from chasing him. Tootie sighed as she walked down the street. Then she sniffed the air. Something smelt awful. Like freakin dirty diapers and rotten food.

"TOOTIE," she heard the bully yell as he ran towards her. She tensed up a bit, not knowing why he was after her.

"W-what do you want Francis?"

Francis stopped in front of her to catch his breath. "I just wanted to talk to you," he said in between gasp.

"About what?"

"I need your help."

This was much unexpected. She couldn't imagine what she could possibly help him with.

"With what?"

"You're friends with Trixie, right?"

"Well friends is a strong way to put it. I like to think of ourselves more along the line as-"

"ARE YOU FRIENDS OR NOT," he interrupted impatiently.

"Sort of," she whimpered as she winced at the harshness of his voice.

Francis had to catch himself. If the plan was going to work, he needed her to not be completely afraid of him like everyone else.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know if you two were friends, because I needed someone close to her to help me. You seemed like the perfect person for this thing I want to do."

Tootie could only imagine what he would want someone close to Trixie for. Maybe he'd try to rob her or something.

"Why me?"

"I've… You know… liked her for a really long time, but she doesn't return the feeling I have for her back," he said awkwardly. It was sort of embarrassing telling someone about his secret crush.

"I've been there," Tootie thought.

"So I was thinking since you always chase Turner and I go after Trixie, maybe things would turn out better if we worked together."

Tootie thought for a moment. Never did she once consider working with someone to get Timmy. They were both boys and getting a male perspective could be helpful. Aw why not. Maybe this crazy plan would actually work.

"One condition," she added. "You have to stop beating up Timmy."

Francis groaned in frustration. "Fine, whatever. Just make sure you get me Trixie Tang."

Day 1 "Sooo," Tootie said awkwardly as sat next to Trixie. The two girls were currently sitting in the biology lab at their usual table. "Have any crushes?" Tootie wasn't really good at having girl talks. She and her older sister were never really on good terms with each other, not that Vicky's social skills were much better. Trixie curiously looked up from her magazine at the girl and stared. "What," Tootie sked feeling subconscious. Trixie began to smirk. "I don't know, it's just that I never took you for the gossiping type." "What? I just wanted to have girl talk. That's all," Tootie lied. "You never wanted to have girl talk before." Tootie panicked a little. "Um… well it's because … I never really took the time to try to make friends. I was always too busy chasing Timmy. I was hoping maybe we could become better friends by asking questions about each other and getting to know each other better." "Hmm," Trixie thought for a moment. "I guess I don't see anything wrong with that. Ask away." "Jackpot," Thought Tootie. "Okay first question. What's your idea dream guy?"

 **Later**

After school ended, Tootie found Francis on his apartment building's stoop. She gave him all the information Trixie told her earlier. "She likes a guy that's a nice dresser, sweet, good looking, sensitive, a good dancer, and romantic. She also wants a guy who has similar interest as her. You know shopping, reading magazines, playing videogames." Francis raised his eyebrow at the last one. Tootie noticed this. "What? Girls can like videogames too." "Okay, where do we start?" "How about appearance?" "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE WAY I DRESS," he growled. Francis wasn't exactly the most fashionable guy at school. His ripped jeans, timberland boots, flannel shirt, and long hair made him look quite grunge. That was the opposite of the clean cut, stylish boy Trixie was looking for. "I… I just think it's not really her style. That's all," she said trying to calm the bully down. "What about you?" "What about me?" "Our school doesn't even have a dress code, but you still dress like you go to an all-girls catholic elementary school. You've been wearing the same thing for years." "We'll worry about me later. Right now we need to get some fashion magazines. To the news stand," she said as she motioned him to follow her. Francis let out a rough groan and walked lazily behind

Day 5 "Just get on with it already," Francis said impatiently with his arms crossed. "I can't, I'm afraid of heights," Tootie whined. They were currently in Tootie's house on her stairs. Tootie was at the top of the steps gripping onto the banister for dear life. This was due to the fact that she was wearing a new pair of black pumps Francis "borrowed" from his mother. He explained to her that she wasn't girly enough. Trixie was extremely girly and since she was Timmy's long time love interest, Tootie needed to act more like her to gain his affection. Francis was currently standing at the bottom of the steps coaxing her to come down. "You're only two inches higher off the ground than you were before," he ranted." It might as well have been two feet for her. She was so afraid that her eyes were gripped closed and her palms hurt from gripping the wall for so long. "Okay you can do this Tootie. You walk down these stairs every day," She said to herself. She let go of the banister and began to step forward on the first step only to miss completely and slip. Francis quickly ran up the stairs and caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground. "Why in the hell were your eyes closed," he barked at the startled girl. "I panicked okay." Francis sighed before picking the girl up and carrying her down the rest of the stairs. It was amazing that he would really allow himself to put up with this annoying, little girl at all for Trixie. "No one can ever say I didn't suffer for my love," he thought. "Francis?" "What?" "Thanks for catching me." "Whatever," he said annoyed. "You can put me down now." Francis didn't notice that they had already reached the ground and he was still carrying her bridal style. "Right," he said as he set her down. "That's enough for today."

Day 9 Francis looked at himself in the mirror in the barber shop. This wasn't what he asked for. He was disgusted. It was cut way too low. The hair that used to drape past his neck could barely reach it now. He left his money on the barber's chair without a tip, and quickly left the shop. "Stupid barber," he said as he pulled out a beanie. He just wanted to go home before – "Hey Francis" Crap. It was Tootie. The girl almost ran into him as he turned the street corner. "Hey," he said without much enthusiasm, hoping she wasn't trying to converse now. "Are you okay? You seem down about something," she asked with genuine concern. "Mind your own business. If I wanted to talk about it, I would have," he snapped. "Geez. Sorry! I just wanted to help," she apologized before she began to walk away hurt. Francis sighed. He didn't mean to snap off at the girl. "Hey Tootie wait," he called as he turned towards her. "I'm sorry. I'm just upset because by barber gave me a really crappy haircut and it just pissed me off I guess." "Aww. It surely can't be that bad. Let me see." Francis knew sooner or later people would see his bad haircut, so he might as well get it over with now. He slowly pulled the beanie off his head. Tootie stared at him with peculiarly for a moment. "I can fix this," she said as she began furiously running her hands through his newly cut hair. Francis tried to smother the growl that was forming deep in the pit of his stomach. It took a lot of self-control for him not to push her off him. He didn't like people touching him without permission. "Done. Take a look," she said excitedly. Francis turned around to look in one of the shop windows. His refection showed the wild, messy style Tootie gave him. It actually looked pretty good. He fought off his urge to grin. "I guess that will do. Thanks," he said. "I owe you after you caught me last week." "Well try not to be so clumsy." "Got it," she giggled before walking off. Francis smirked and rolled his eyes at the strange nerdy girl.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 _Hmmm. I think they're going to become good friends soon and maybe something even more even later. *hint **hint*_

 _Yeah so that was only like 3 scenarios but more are coming, and you know if you have an idea that you would want me to write send it. Keep Frontier alive._


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 37**

"You're over reacting. This movie isn't that bad," Tootie said as she ate another piece of popcorn staring at the screen.

The two teens were currently sitting in the Dimmesdale movie theater. To say it was overcrowded was an understatement. Dozens of teenaged girls, along with Francis, were watching the third installment of the popular vampire musical movie.

Francis was currently banging his head against the seat in front of him trying to end the torture.

"Your right it's not that bad. It's much, much worse," he replied.

"Well its Trixie's favorite movie, so if you're really committed to her you'd press on and watch it," she said still watching the screen.

Francis stopped banging his head and sat up in his seat. He was acquiring a really bad headache, but it felt a lot less painful than sitting in front of the screen watching this garbage. "How long is this crap anyway?"

"Another three hours."

"What," he yelled to the audience's dismay.

Some girls sitting behind them shushed him. He replied by sending her a death glare, which her and the girls around him sent right back to him with more force.

"You might not want to start a fight with them," Tootie suggested. "Blood Lust fans are too crazy and they roll too deep."

He growled as he sunk lower into his chair and looked at the screen.

Tootie couldn't help but look at him pout and feel bad for the boy. She didn't really like the movie much either due to the bad acting and many plot holes, but at least she could tolerate it. Francis was acting as if someone was breaking his fingers off one by one.

She leaned in and whispered to him. "I guess maybe you did see enough to get the gist of what the movies about. Want to sneak into the Crimson Chin movie. I heard it was good."

Francis was about to debate her choice of movie. He never really followed comic books and he knew the theater was going to be full of nerds, but just as he was about to voice this opinion, the characters broke into another musical number. A poorly sung, off key, ridicules, musical number about true love or something

"Yeah fine whatever, let's just get out of here," he begged.

They both left quickly and snuck their way into the hero movie, where they both had a much better time.

 _After the movie_

The teens were walking out the theater along with the rest of the large crowd of people.

After the Crimson Chin movie ended, the two teens followed the crowd outside. He had to admit, the movie was actually pretty good, for a nerdy comic book movie of course.

Since it was late and both teens did have to walk home, Francis volunteered to escort Tootie home, for security reasons of course. There were dozens of scenarios he could see in his mind where a teenaged girl as naïve and small as her would run into trouble this late.

As they walked towards her house, she went on about her favorite scenes and the amazing fight it had at the end. Tootie seemed to really enjoy it, which struck him as a bit odd.

"Tootie can I ask you a question," he finally asked.

"Sure," she chirped.

"Why didn't you like Blood Lust?"

Tootie laughed at that question. "You saw the movie yourself, it was really boring and the relationship was kind of sad."

"Yeah but every other girl in there loved it."

Tootie thought for a moment before answering.

"I guess I'm just not like every other girl then." She sighed glumly. "Maybe that's why Timmy doesn't really like me that much."

Sensing her mood, Francis consoled her. "I think Turner would be lucky to have a girlfriend who won't drag him to the theater and force him to sit through some stupid vampire movie for four hours."

"Really," she asked optimistically.

"Yeah. Really."

Tootie couldn't fight off the wide grin that formed on her face. Complements were very rare for her. "Thanks Francis."

He nodded in reply.

The two laughed and joked until they got to Tootie's house. After she thanked him he headed towards his. He joyfully walked back, smiling at his movie experience. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone out loud, he really was beginning to view The nerdy little stalker as a good friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 42**

"But this is my favorite one," she whined as he threw one of her beloved framed pictures of Timmy in a box full of the other Timmy themed items he gathered in her room.

"Well which would you rather have, a picture of Turner or the real thing?"

"The real thing," she said as she sighed in annoyance. Francis couldn't help but wonder when she began doing that. It's actually what he did all the time. He never realized that she picked that habit up from him.

Francis told her that if she wanted to get Turner, she need to give him some space. What Francis meant by space was: completely ignoring the buck tooth boy.

"Think about it," Francis said during one of their many sessions in her room, "Trixie always ignored him and that made him chase after her more. The same should work for you."

He told her she had to seem like she moved on from him, which was hard. The first step was getting rid of the temptation, which meant most of the things in her room.

Francis looked around her room. Without all the posters of Timmy, the life size Timmy cut out and the plastic baggie with one of Timmy's toothbrushes in it, he wasn't gonna ask, the room did look a little bare but it looked like a normal teenaged girls room.

"Almost forgot this," he said as he reached towards a stuffed Turner doll on her bed, only to have Tootie dive on it and snatch the doll away.

"No way," she yelled. This stays no matter what.

Francis rolled his eyes in annoyance. "It's just a stupid doll. Just put it in the box so we can be through already."

"It's not just a doll," she said as she clutched it defensively to her chest. "It's the one I made in third grade, and it took me forever to collect all the hair for his head."

"You used his hair for this! Gross?"

Now Francis wasn't completely innocent either. He collected Trixie's things all the time. Her headbands, her old notebooks, even her old lip-gloss. But making dolls out of hair seemed a bit much, even for someone as unhinged as Tootie.

He reached out to grab the doll from her and she responded by backing away.

He was done playing games with the girl. He put on his mean face and held out his hand as if he was dealing with a naughty child.

"Give me the doll," he said sternly.

She gripped the doll harder and instead of outwardly protesting, she looked at Francis with pleading eyes.

Francis realized what she was doing.

"Tantrums don't work on me Tootie, give me the doll."

Her big , blue puppy dog eyes only got bigger and looked more desperate than before. Her lips began to quiver and her eyes looked as if she was on the verge of crying. She looked like a little kid who just dropped their ice-cream on the sidewalk.

As Francis stared into the eyes of the girl before him, his stubbornness began to slowly melt away.

"Stop being childish! Just give me the doll."

To top everything else off, Tootie threw in a lone tear just to make herself look even more devastated.

"Don't give in," he thought. "Don't give in. Don't give in. DON'T GIVE IN. DON'T GIVE-"

"Fine," he groaned.

"Yay," she cheered joyfully.

Francis couldn't help but notice that lone tear and the ones that were threatening to spill out her eyes disappeared awfully quickly. It was really suspicious to him that she was able to change her mood in under a second. He really felt like she just played him, but he decided to let it go.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. You're just lucky your eyes are so pretty, otherwise it wouldn't have worked," he huffed.

"You think they're what?"

"Um nothing. Let's just forget I said anything about your eyes, "he said in a panicked tone hoping she didn't hear his compliment.

After Francis left, Tootie was left alone in her close to empty room. As she sat on her bed she took what she had left into account. Her bed, her desk, her lamp, her computer, her comics, her television, her Xbox and her games. That was it. Then of course there was the doll. She hugged the plush doll, thinking of Francis letting her keep it.

"Sucker," she thought before going to bed.

 **Day 64**

School was just about to let out. Francis was at his locker putting books in his bag. It wasn't the best of days for him today. First, he got into it with his mother about his grades. Again. Then there was a chemistry quiz that he definitely didn't study for. And to top it all off he forgot his lunch at home on mystery meat Friday. He was extremely annoyed. So annoyed that if one more thing went wrong, he was going to lose it. The boy took a deep breath. "Calm down Francis. "He thought.

All he wanted to do was get out of here fast so he and Tootie could go to the mall and go to the arcade. Trixie was into video games which he still couldn't believe. That wasn't the only reason they were going though. Tootie wouldn't stop going on about being the best "Final Fight" player in the arcade. He would show her a thing or two.

He inwardly chuckled to himself. He will admit lately their scheming hasn't been much planning at all, it's more along the lines of them just hanging out, her making him laugh, and just talking about their crushes with each other. He really began looking forward to their meetings more and more each day.

As he closed his locker, he heard Tootie talking to Trixie and some other girls. He meant to walk over there and ask her if she was ready to go when a buck tooth boy in a pink hoodie bumped into Francis, spilling the soda he had in his hand on the bully's shirt.

Timmy sat on the ground, covered in his own sods as well, staring into the eyes at the very pissed off bully towering above him. Everyone in the hallway froze. It felt like everyone in the school was in that hallway at the moment, Including Trixie. It's not like Francis noticed. He was too busy grabbing, lifting and effortlessly choking the boy in the pink hat.

He snarled at the boy who shuttered in fear. It was no secret that he wasn't a fan of Timmy Turner. Even before he saw him as competition for Trixie. After becoming friends with Tootie, his dislike for the boy seemed to have intensified. He didn't like how he treated her.

Speaking of Tootie, she was currently among the crowd watching as she stood next to Trixie. She had the perfect spot to hear all of the crowd's whispers and thoughts on the situation.

"Turner's so dead."

"I wonder if they'll expel Francis this time."

"At least the lockers will be colored a pretty shade of red now."

Trixie also gave her input about the situation. "I can't believe that Freddy's going to beat up Tommy again. That's why I can't stand jerks like him."

Tootie fought off the urge to correct the girl.

"Please Francis don't," she said loud enough for him to hear. No one else paid her any mind, after all that was his crazy stalker talking, but Francis heard her.

His eyes momentarily went off of the boy he had by the neck suspended in the air, and met with her eyes. Her big, blue pleading eyes. Unlike the time she looked at him to give the doll back, she looked more genuine in her begging. It looked like she was begging with her entire heart and soul for him to stop. That made Francis even more furious and want to beat Turner even more.

She cared about him. She teamed up with someone that used to terrorize her along with him, she almost injured herself trying to walk in heels, she became friends with the girl he ignored her for, for crying out loud. She cared about him much more than he deserved and it pissed him off.

Looking back at Turner he used all the self-control he could muster and lowered his clenched fist. Then whispered softly through his gritted teeth so no one else could hear.

"You see that girl over there? The one you threw water balloons at. The one you ignored for years. The one you've hurt countless times. She's the only reason why I'm about to let you go."

Then he motioned towards Trixie. "And you'd better stay away from _that_ girl too, otherwise I will end you."

With that, he dropped the boy on the ground who scurried away between the crowds.

He then turned his attention towards his audience. "DID YOU ALL WANT SOME TOO," he yelled angrily. They responded by scattering out the building until the only people left in the halls were Tootie and Francis.

Tootie slowly made her way to the boy. She didn't know how to console him without some type of physical contact, and he made it clear plenty of times how he felt about that.

"I'm glad you didn't hit him," she finally managed to say.

"Well, I know you care about him… or whatever. So I guess you would have been mad if I messed up his face and crap,"

It then occurred to Tootie that throughout the entire endeavor, she never once worried about Timmy getting hurt. She was more concerned about Francis ruining his chance with Trixie and becoming all sad and miserable like she was.

"Do you… um … maybe if it isn't weird to you… sort of want a hug or something," she choked out nervously fearing rejection.

He responded by grabbing her and pulling her towards him for a while. She accepted by wrapping her arms around his neck. Both teens swore that this felt somehow different. They couldn't pinpoint their feelings, but in a way like how it felt.

Unknown to them there was someone in the halls with them witnessing this show of affection who knew exactly what it was. Timmy knew it was the feeling of friendship blossoming into something more, and he didn't like it at all. Losing his fan girl to his bully, there was no chance he was going to let that happen. So he hatched a plan, soon the two almost love birds wouldn't know what hit them.

 **To be continued…**

 _Awwww. They're beginning to develop feelings for each other. #HASHTAG TEAM FROOTIE_

 _Timmy: Not if I have anything to do with it. *Evil laughs*_

 _Me: I swear if you mess up Frootie I will personally Draxx them Sklounst. You understand._

 _Timmy: *stares at me confused* WTF does that even mean._

 _Me: just don't cross me and you won't have to find out boiy._


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY I WAS GONE FOR A VERY LONG PERIOLODICALLY TIME. I WAS ON VAYCAY**

 **Day 72**

Tootie could barely contain her excitement. Today she and Francis were about to make some serious progress in the plan. Tootie was currently sitting in her living room, staging the props where the setup would take place.

"Let's see. Biology book, notes, cellphone. Check, check, and check," she said to herself as she examined the room. It was perfect. Her victim should be arriving any moment.

A few moments later the doorbell rang. Tootie opened it and revealed her guest to be Trixie Tang. The girl held a textbook in her hands believing she was about to study for the next couple of hours.

"Hey Tootie," she greeted the nerdy girl as she walked in.

"Hey. You ready to study?"

"Sure let's start with the nervous system," Trixie said as she sat on the couch and opened her book.

The two girls sat on the couch and poured over their notes diligently, with the exception of Tootie glancing peeks at her watch every couple of minutes, until there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, you just keep doing what you're doing," she chuckled as she went to open the door.

When she returned to the living room, she wasn't alone. Trixie looked up and she was immediately stricken with confusion as soon as she saw Tootie's 'guest'.

"Look who it is Trixie, it's my good friend Francis," she said as she walked in next to him."

Francis was standing next to her smiling. Instead of wearing his usual ripped jeans and black skull hoodie, he traded it for a pair of khakis, a white polo shirt, a red sweater tied around his shoulders and some shades.

"Hey Tootie," he began. "I didn't know you had company. Sorry to drop by unannounced, I left my… uhh."

He leaned near Tootie's ear and whispered soft enough for only her to hear.

"What did we agree that I was leaving again?"

"You were supposed to leave the sweater here and say you forgot that," she whispered annoyed at the boy.

"I forgot, just think of another excuse, or she's going to get suspicious about why I'm here."

"You put me on the spot, I can't think of something now, that's too much pressure."

As the two went back and forth Trixie stared at the two very confused at what exactly was going on. "Guys," she interrupted. "I can just come back and study a bit later. It's obvious you two are in the middle of something important.

"No don't go," Francis said quite loudly, making the girl jump a little.

He quickly cleared his throat and composed himself. "I mean you don't have to leave, I won't be here long."

"Yeah," Tootie added quickly. "I'll go upstairs and get the… thing. Just make yourself comfortable Francis," she said as she motioned towards the couch Trixie was sitting on.

Tootie ran upstairs and Francis went and sat on the far end of the couch, not wanting to make things uncomfortable for Trixie.

Needless to say, there was a lot of awkwardness in the air. Francis didn't know how to get the conversation going, and Trixie was doing all she could to avoid speaking to him by trying to seem wrapped up in her notes. Finally after what seemed like hours of silence, Francis finally said something.

"So how have you been?"

She looked at him for a moment in panic and her eyes immediately darted right back to the book. "Okay I guess," she replied shyly. He could detect a bit of tremor in her voice.

"That's good," he replied. He didn't really know what else to say, so they went back to sitting in silence. After a few moments, Francis felt his phone buzz. It was a text message from Tootie.

 _Tootie: How's it going?_ _J_

 _Francis: bad. We have nothing to say._

 _Tootie: just talk about something that_ she likes.

 _Talk about the movie. She never shuts up about it._

 _Francis: K_

He turned towards Trixie, who he noticed was taking nervous glances at him while pretending to stare at the book, as he put his phone away.

"Did you by any chance, see to 'Blood Lust Three'?"

She turned to him in surprise. "Yeah, I saw it four times. Why?"

"I only got to see the first half of it, then I had to leave the theater."

"Really why."

Francis slightly panicked. She couldn't know he hated it. "Uh… well… I asked Tootie to go with me because the guys at school wouldn't let me live it down if anyone found out I went there alone, so I asked her to pretend and say she dragged me to it. But she hated it, so I had to leave when she left."

"Wow you just didn't seem like the type who would enjoy that movie." She seemed to have opened up more and not look as defensive as before. He was really doing it. He was having an actual conversation with Trixie Tang where she wasn't cowering in fear. It may have been about a movie that made him want to slowly scrap his eyes out with cheese graters, but that didn't matter.

"Well yeah I enjoyed it, what's not to like. It was the best movie ever," he said ecstatically while having the sudden urge to bite into his lips as punishment for telling such an awful lie.

Trixie's face lit up at that statement. He had actually made her smile. "Really, what was your favorite part, "she asked barely able to contain her excitement?

Francis thought for a moment about which part of the movie wasn't completely heart wrenchingly torturous. There wasn't one.

"All of it," he replied.

So they went on about the vampire movie. Trixie excitedly talked about the actors and the scenes and the books as Francis nodded and replied as if he really was a fan of the series.

To be quite honest, he had to force himself to listen to the boring crap and didn't really care about it at all, he was too busy mentally freaking out.

"Oh my God, it actually worked." he thought to himself without showing it on his face.

"Francis, I couldn't find it sorry," Tootie said as she walked down the steps. Not that either of the two noticed. Trixie was way too wrapped up in telling Francis about her favorite movie. Francis had on his day dream face which Tootie could only conclude that he wasn't listening to most of what he was saying. She didn't blame him though. She liked Trixie and everything, but the girl really could talk a person's ear off. Tootie went and sat in the chair next to the couch to wait until the couple finished their conversation .She also noticed that the two were sitting much closer to each other on the couch than when she left. Their little plan had worked out perfectly. A little too perfectly. She watched Francis smile as listened to Trixie's mindless chatter. It sort of made her feel confused.

"It took two weeks for Francis to open up enough to smile at her, but Trixie's alone with him for less than an hour and he can't stop grinning," she thought.

Tootie caught herself before she could her rant. She was being silly. Why would she be upset about Francis liking Trixie a little more than her? Of course he was supposed to, he loved her. Just like she loved Timmy. She loved him so much. That did raise the question though. How would Francis feel if she ever actually did get with Timmy? Would it even matter to him anymore? He would have after all had gotten Trixie already, and she wouldn't even be his problem anymore. What a depressing thought. Would he really just step out of her life like that once he gets Trixie?

"Tootie," his voice called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Tootie looked at him and around the room, Trixie was gone. "What happened, where's Trixie?"

"We talked for a bit and she said she had to leave. She tried to say bye, but you looked like you were out of it. So she just left you alone told me to tell you she'll see you later."

"Oh. Well it looked like you two hit it off."

"Heck yeah it did. Look what I got," he said as he pulled out his phone and showed her Trixie's number.

"You seriously got her number already!?"

"I sure did. Not that I could blame her, I am a real catch after all." he said smugly as he popped his collar.

Tootie rolled her eyes and smirked. "So what do you want to do now?"

"That's easy. I want to play videogames, right after I go home and change out of these stupid clothes. The longer I wear them, the more I feel like a tool."

"But you look so adorable in them."

"All the more reason to change out of them," he said before walking out the door.

 **Sorry I had to cut it short this time. There will be more next time. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Timmy and Tootie's thing. But for now REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 93**

It was a normal lunch period at school. Tootie casually walked down the hallway towards Francis' locker to ask if he wanted to eat lunch on the rooftop today. As she walked towards him she noticed he was surrounded by Trixie and all of her friends in the middle of a deep conversation. He was wearing his prep clothes, a black polo, some jeans and black canvas shoes. He looked so natural with the cool kids and happy with Trixie. As got there his friends were just leaving.

"Hey Francis."

His smile quickly faded as he saw her and the boy groaned.

"What do you want," she asked with annoyance.

The sudden hostility in his voice made her wince.

"Umm, I just wanted to see if you maybe wanted to eat lunch together."

He responded by rolling his eyes.

Realizing he must have made plans with his new 'friends', Tootie tried for something else.

"Or maybe we could hang out at the arcade, play some final fight. Or we could-"

"No I'm busy with Trixie," he said impatiently.

"Oh. Um. Okay. Maybe this weekend we-"

Francis sighed again in annoyance. "Look Tootie, it was okay hanging out with you while we were scheming on how to get me Trixie, and now I have her. So there really isn't any reason for us to hang out anymore."

Tootie was shocked at the words coming out of his mouth. She thought for sure all the moments they spent together meant a little more to him than a joint partnership in pursuing their crushes. They certainly did mean a lot more to her. "B-but I thought we were friends," she stuttered trying to keep the tears from escaping her eyes.

"Why would I want to friends with some creepy stalker girl, "and with that he turned around and followed Trixie and her friends down the hall leaving a very hurt, crying Tootie.

"NO," Tootie yelled as woke up in her bed panting. Tootie looked around her dark room.

"Calm down Tootie, it was just a nightmare," she thought to herself.

Although the thought didn't help much. It's been three weeks already since the whole plan was put into action, and Tootie had hardly spoken to Francis other than a few times during classes and a greeting in the halls here and there.

She knew he would be a little busy trying to get closer to her so they could become a legit couple soon, but that didn't make her being ignored by him hurt any less. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and headed downstairs. Parents weren't home and it was Saturday. No one to make her breakfast or supervise her, so she took advantage of this and grabbed and energy drink and gummy worms. She sat at the computer with her "breakfast" and began to play online. An hour into her game, there was a knock on the door. She reluctantly pause the game to open it.

Imagine her shock when she opened the door to find a smiling Timmy Turner behind it.

"Hey Tootie, I-"was all he could get out before she quickly slammed the door in an anxious frenzy. Timmy Turner was on her front porch right at that moment.

"Oh my God! Oh my god. Oh my god," she shrieked. There was absolutely no way this was happening.

"Act cool Tootie. Remember what Francis said. Act like you don't care, " she said to herself after taking a deep breath.

She was interrupted from her musings when Timmy knocked on the door again.

Almost forgetting he was at the door Tootie rushed to open it before he left, but calmed down enough to put a natural face and look at the boy in front of her. He wasn't really more than an inch taller than her, and he still, after all these years, wore mainly pink only trading his pink cap and tee-shirt for a pink hoodie and beanie. However the slight growth spurt and wardrobe change seemed to be the only real change about him. He almost as immature now as he was as a ten year old boy. After all it was barely six months ago when he chased her off his property with a hose.

"Sorry for shutting the door on you, I was just um… surprised to see you here," she said in the most nonchalant tone she could muster.

"Yeah I guess I never really came to this house if it wasn't Vicky dragging me here to do her chores or something."

"Or if you wanted to pelt me with a million water balloons," she added in a slightly bitter tone.

"Yeah… *Ahem* about that… I wanted to apologize for all the water balloon stuff.

"Oh really? _Just_ the water balloon stuff," she said with a smug smile. This made Timmy begin to squirm. Inwardly Tootie was cracking up. She wasn't actually angry with him, but that didn't mean she was going to pass up an opportunity to make him remind him about all the crap her put her through for the last six years.

Her calmness took Timmy off guard. This conversation went over a lot smoother in his head. I wasn't even a year ago she was squealing whenever he was in her presence and now she almost seemed indifferent towards him. He tried not to let these feeling show and began to chuckle nervously.

"W-What I meant was I wanted to apologize for everything that I've done over the years and stuff. So I thought maybe I could make it up to you."

The cocky look on her face dropped. Her heart began to beat a little quicker.

"Oh really," she said slightly breathless. It was suddenly becoming harder to bring air into her lungs.

"Is he going to ask what I think he is," she thought excitedly.

"So I was hoping that maybe you would like to go to the carnival together tonight."

"OH MY GOD YES," she yelled gleefully. Realizing that screaming yes at the top of her lungs to him asking her out seemed sort of desperate she tried to cover it up.

"YES… because I love… riding theeee….. Ferris wheel? Yeah the Ferris wheel."

"I am such a dumbass," she thought.

"Right. So how about I pick you up at eight?"

"Eight's cool."

"Great. See you then," he said as he walked towards his car.

As soon as Tootie closed the door, she broke into a happy dance. She was overjoyed. She skipped around the house in a childish manner chanting "'I've got a date with _Timmy Freaking Turner!"_

Looks like they both got what they wanted.

 **Day 96**

Francis sluggishly opened his locker. He did not want to be at school today. It was Monday, the most evil day of the week, and Francis was exhausted. He spent all weekend with Trixie. She dragged him to the mall because she believes her, these were her exact words, mid second semester wardrobe was looking so sophomore year. He wasn't even sure what that meant. But it resulted in him spending six hours in the mall in total. He went into some of the most girlish stores that a boy never wanted to know existed. The large amount of bra and panties Francis saw all that day was enough to haunt him in his dreams all that night. He was actually close to dozing off at his locker when a very hyper and excited Tootie came up to him almost screaming.

"FRANCIS OH MY GOSH GUESS WHAT YOU'RE NEVER GONNA BELIEVE THIS!" the girl was almost shaking with anxiousness.

Francis yawned. "Let me guess did you have Red bull and candy for breakfast again?"

"No… well yes, but that wasn't the exciting thing I wanted to tell you."

"Can you give me some first Red Bull, before I pass out from sleep deprivation?"

She pulled a can out her backpack and Francis graciously thanked her before taking some gulps and motioning her to continue.

"TIMMY AND I WENT ON A DATE SATURDAY AND HE ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND WHEN WE WERE ON THE FERRIS WHEEL AND GAVE ME THIS PROMISE RING," she squealed with glee as she held out her finger with a silver band on it.

He certainly didn't see that coming. The can dropped from his mouth and onto the ground. It wasn't that big a deal though, because he felt like he just drank a whole case of the stuff. He certainly felt very wide awake now.

This had to be some type of joke. He couldn't even believe this. In all honesty Francis never really thought about Timmy coming around and liking Tootie on his own, let alone dating. Actually the scenario played out a lot differently in his head. He thought once he started dating Trixie, Timmy would still try his stupid schemes to get her and Tootie would see what a jerk he really was, get over him and find a better guy. He didn't think the idiot would actually figure out how amazing Tootie was in time to actually get her.

"Umm... are you just going to stand there with your mouth open or congratulate me," she joked.

Francis couldn't help but roll his eyes at the comment. She was acting like it was an engagement ring.

"So let me get this straight. He went from ignoring and avoiding you completely to becoming your boyfriend in one weekend," he posed skeptically.

"I know right. It's like a dream come true."

"I don't know. Maybe you should actually think this through before jumping into a relationship right away."

Tootie felt slightly insulted by his response. Even though she thought Francis' relationship with Trixie would affect _their friendship_ , she still supported it and didn't even bother Francis with her silly fears.

"Excuse me? That doesn't sound like the support of a friend or I'm happy for you Tootie."

"I am happy for you, but think about this. It's happening way too fast. This relationship might not even work out."

This only further infuriated Tootie.

"Oh so what you're saying is I should take it slower and make sure he likes me more by sitting on a giant throne of lies like you."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me." she then proceeded to use a mock Francis voice.

"Yeah I love bloodlust so much and totally didn't try to put myself into a comma after only watching twenty minutes of it. I love wearing this one hundred percent cotton blend polo. Play videogames? I'd much rather go shopping and get pumpkin spice lattes." "Face it you've almost been doing this for a month and the closest thing you are to her is her flamboyantly gay male friend."

Now it was his turn to feel insulted. "Yeah well maybe I should have started it by collecting her hair and making it into a creepy doll or sneak into her house to take pictures of her sleeping."

This lead to a full fledge argument between the two teens fussing and cursing at each other. It was getting more and more heated and the two were saying more hurtful things to each other by the second.

Tootie was in the middle of screaming at Francis when the felt a hand touch her shoulder from behind. She was about to let the person get an earful too, until she turned around and saw it was Timmy.

"Hey sweetie, want to ditch class and go see a movie?"

She looked Francis dead in his eyes. His face was still red from their hostile word exchange. The words "Do Not Go With Him," was written all over his face.

"Sure _sweetie"_ she grabbed his hand and walked towards the exit without looking back towards Francis. She was too busy trying to keep her mind off him to notice Timmy turn towards him and flash an almost menacing grin at Francis.

As the couple walked away Francis was fuming. It was bad enough that idiot left with Tootie, but then he had the nerve to taunt him. It pushed him over the edge. Francis picked up the can of red bull he dropped earlier and aimed it at Turner's head.

"Francis what are you doing?"

It was Trixie. (That hoe just came out of nowhere.) Francis decided to throw the can back on the ground and sighed. Nothing.

"Oh," she said oblivious to his bitter face.  
"Well come on," she said as she excitedly dragged him away "the bloodlust book club is starting and we're reading up to page 557,338,545.2 today."

"WHAT THE HELL," he yelled in frustration earning a confused look from her.

"Uh. Is taking so long for us to get to page a billion and finish it."

"Oh silly that's barley even a third of the book."

"Oh God," he cried inwardly.

nooo Tootie Don't do it. Timmy: hahaha she's mine now. what the hell are you talking about. I'm telling her not to drink all the red bull. that crap is hella expensive. Tootie: *Come in with a redbull can* no way dude. *I take the can away from her* WTF this can is empty YEET. *Throws it at Timmy* Timmy: Oww Haha I told you i'd Drax dem Sklounst 


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been a minute. I swear prom planning had dominated my life for the last month. It's over now so take this new chapter that i finished writing right after prom for** **YOU ALL.**

Day 127

Francis sighed as he lay on his couch while watching a rerun of Crash Nebula. It was 8 in the morning on a bright sunny Thursday and Francis felt awful. This was due to the cold he was currently suffering from. His nose was beyond stuffed, his fever burned with great intensity, his throat was scratchy enough to drive him crazy. Usually he wasn't one to get sick, but it had been a more stressful week for him than usual. Although he tried multiple times to convince himself it was just because of stress from school, he knew all too well that this was a result of his lack of sleep and appetite caused by his fight with Tootie. That was a good couple of weeks ago when they had that fallout in the hallway and things didn't seem to be getting any better between the two.

Whenever Francis saw Tootie with Turner, she made sure to laugh extra loud at whatever joke he was telling her or snuggle closer to him than usual when he had his arm around her. At first he tried to ignore her vain attempts at proving him wrong about their relationship, but they slowly began to annoy him more and more to the point where he began to revert back to his old ways.

He wasn't completely as bad as he was at first; the only victim of his torment was Turner. He almost got suspended after an incident in PE class involving a hockey stick to the side of Turners face, but other than that it was mostly shoves in the hall and a wedgie or two. Nothing too serious or Trixie would be afraid of him again. In fact she did scold him over the phone a few days ago when she saw him throw his Bloodlust book at the back of Timmy's head last week.

"Okay, what's the matter with you," his mother asked as she walked in.

Francis sighed. "Nothing mom."

"Mhm," she said not too convinced by that answer. She walked to the couch and Francis sat upright so she could sit next to him.

"I thought you were finally getting better honey."

"The cold medicine takes a couple days to-"

"That's not what I meant Francis. I mean I thought you were finally happier. I stopped getting calls from your principal about you getting into fights with other kids, you stopped shutting yourself in your room all day, you even smile a little more. What's with the sudden change, " his mother asked concerned.

Knowing that she wasn't going to let this go, Francis cracked and finally told her. "Tootie and I had a fight about her new _boyfriend._ He was a kid that always humiliated her and out of the blue, he decided to ask her to be his girlfriend. She didn't see anything suspicious in this because she Tootie, which means she's naive as hell. Then when I tried to tell her it might not work out, she told me that my relationship with Trixie wouldn't work out and we haven't spoken in like a month."

"Do you miss her," she asked plainly.

Francis stared at his mother weirdly. Of course he missed her, Tootie was the first friend he had in a very long time and though he never really did tell her this, he thought of her as one of the best friends he ever had in his life.

"Yes I miss her."

"Then what's stopping you from trying to talk to her and get your friendship back?"

"I don't think she wants it back," he said gloomily.

There were a few times Francis thought about what would happen after this whole getting their crushes thing would be over. He knew they wouldn't spend as much time together, but he never once thought that Tootie would only be tolerating him to get Turner, at least not after they started hanging out just for the sake of being in each others company instead plotting and scheming, but now since it's been a month since they even spoke, he started to believe that she was never really invested in their friendship to begin with and that thought honestly hurt him enough to not want talk to her and find out if it was true or not.

"Aww sweetie," she consoled as she ran her hand through his hair. That's when an idea just happened to present itself to her mind.

"You know what honey, I don't think you'll be able to go to school tomorrow either. I'll go and call the school. In the mean time finish taking your medicine.

"Fine," he groaned before uncapping the disgusting liquid and taking a swig.

Meanwhile, his mother went to the home phone and searched through the contacts for Tootie's number.

 **Day 127 (Still)**

Francis snored lightly as the theme song to the Crimson Chin played softly on the television. He had spent all day on the couch taking medicine , eating soup finishing the English homework that was "kindly" e-mail to him by his jerk teacher and just overall trying to get better. It was working, because his fever did go down drastically and he could finally breath out his nose. His slumber was undisturbed for most of the day until the doorbell rang.

One of his eyes slowly opened and shut a few times before he let out a yawn. He sluggishly began to stretch with the intent on getting up to open the door, but his mother who rushed from the kitchen beat him to it.

"Don't worry I got it," she said sporting a mischevious smile that Francis was completely unaware of.

"Oh my gosh, is he going to be okay," said the distressed but unmistakable voice of Tootie as she rushed in the room towards the couch and swept him into a large bone crushing hug as she sat next to him.

Francis was very confused about this surprise visit from his former friend and even more confused about what she was talking about. Meanwhile, his mother snuck away upstairs to let these two teens have their moment.

"What are you talking about," he managed to whisper with what little breath circulating through his lungs.

"Your mom told me that you were deftly ill and it was really serious. I mean I saw that you weren't here for the first few days and thought something was out of the ordinary, but I didn't know you were so sick."

She let him out the hug and they looked each other.

"I wanted to call you, but I was scared that you wouldn't even want to talk to me. I thought that after we've been ignoring each other for so long, I thought our friendship was really over," she croaked.

"Really," he gasped.

"Yeah, but then your mom called and said that you said you wanted to be friends again and you were only trying to protect me because you didn't trust Timmy because of how beastly he was to me as a kid."

That was actually exactly what Francis was doing and didn't even explain it that well to his mom. She really did know him better than he knew himself sometimes.

"I'm sorry Francis, I didn't mean to insult your relationship with Trixie. I was just mad because I thought that once you two became a real item, you would just abandon me. "

Francis gave her an understanding look. "I would never abandon you. You're my best friend."

That's when Tootie flashed one of the biggest, most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. He returned one right back to her, knowing he had his friend back again. Her eyes began to glisten with fresh joyful tears. Those big blue, puppy dog eyes that Francis accidently admitted were beautiful had to be the most mesmerizing thing he had ever seen. He couldn't stop staring at them at that moment. As if almost in a trance, Francis slowly leaned towards her face and began to kiss her lips. Tootie had been at first startled by this gesture but slowly lost herself in his show of affection towards her. He brought his hand up to cup her face as the kiss deepened. It wasn't until they heard his mother walking down the stairs that both teens came to themselves.

Tootie looked at him breathlessly with complete and utter shock. She just shared her first kiss with her friend who was sort of dating Trixie Tang, while she was the currently the coupled with her long time obsession.

"Oh my God," she whimpered. She then frantically jumped off the as if it was on fire and proceeded to leave.

"Tootie wait, I didn't mean to do that," Francis tried to apologize.

Tootie was so shaken up that she almost run smack into his mother.

"Excuse me," the teen said hastily as she ran out the door.

"WAIT!"

Francis tried to run after her, but by the time he got to the door she was already too far to catch, especially in his still slightly sick state.

"What was that about," his mother began.

He plopped back on the couch completely stunned. "I kissed her."

"That's great honey," his mother smiled.

"No… it's not. I think I really just messed up bad."

 **DAAAAANNNNGGGG DRAMA BOMB *BOOM***

 **I KNEW YALL WERE DYING TO GET TO THIS PART. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? I PLAN TO GET TO NEXT CHAPTER A LOT QUICKER THAN I DID THIS ONE. FOR NOW : COMMENT MY LITTLE FROOTIE LOVERS. COMMENT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 130**

No matter how old Tootie was, she could never suppress her child like excitement when the Dimmsdale founders day festival. Every year she looks forward to seeing the seemingly endless parade and running free through the carnival they set up at night. So when Timmy said that he was going to take her to the carnival earlier that morning, she should have been elated at the invitation.

Throughout almost her entire childhood, she dreamed of spending time with her most beloved crush in the place where she had her fondest memories, but it didn't excite her as much as it would have normally. Tootie was too, wrapped up in her own thoughts of confusion about Francis, to do anything that involved leaving her house.

"So honey are down for it," he asked.

"Yeah sure," she said unenthusiastically as she stared at the ceiling, while she lied on the family couch in the living room. Timmy didn't seem to notice the glum undertone in her voice.

"Cool, be there by 8 then," he said before hanging up.

Tootie just rolled her eyes before dropping the phone on the ground carelessly and grabbed a pillow, then proceeded to hold it to her face and scream into it. Timmy could be clueless to the point of frustration sometimes, but honestly she knew even if he was aware of her feelings he'd still try to find a way to force her to go. She really had no desire to do anything but stay home and figure herself out. It was barely two days ago when she kissed Francis. There was no logical explanation why she allowed the kiss to happen. She literally just began a relationship with a guy she's been chasing for most of her life so far. However, she had to admit, it wasn't exactly as wonderful as she always dreamed it would be. There were plenty of flaws Timmy had that she never really noticed until the love sick fog that always clouded her judgment about him finally cleared. Timmy Turner was selfish, immature, clueless and, worst of all, insecure as hell. He just always seemed so confident in himself as kid, but when he became a teen it's as if he was always trying to make up for something that was missing in his life. Then of course, add the fact that he was sort of a spoiled brat. He didn't seem to let feelings get in the way of what he wanted; he'd take it either way. There were even moments when Tootie questioned what exactly she was chasing after for these last couple years. He hasn't been the brave, lucky, kind, special boy she knew, or at least tried to get to know, since grade school. Yet, the girl just didn't have it in her heart to just break things off with him. No matter how much of a jerk he turned out to be, there were times that he did seem to show small resemblances to his former self. The way she saw he cared for his three goldfish, his dog, and occasionally his friends all reminded her of the ten year old she fell in love with. However, when those occasional moments passed, she realized that she was stuck with the reckless, irresponsible, careless, silly boy who she sometimes felt her more as a trophy than an actual person he loves and cares for.

Then there was the problem with Francis. He was the one that kissed her after all. Did this mean he liked her? Tootie immediately pushed that thought out her head. Francis was like a brother to her. Yeah that's it, a protective older brother… that kissed her. And, Goodness, he was an amazing kisser. The way his tongue just completely dominated her mouth was just-

"No bad Tootie," she thought to herself.

Everything in her life was just so confusing at the moment. She, honest to God, missed the time where she was just alone. No worrying about Timmy being a jerk or Francis abandoning her. There was a lot less drama.

After thinking on it for most of the day, Tootie finally decided to put a little distance between her and Francis to keep everything platonic. That was the only way she could focus all her energy on trying to create a better relationship with Timmy, while still keeping a friendship with Francis and Trixie.

 **Day 130(at night)**

Trixie had thrown quite a fit over the phone when Francis canceled their long awaited plans to go and hang out that day. Such a fit that Francis was actually afraid of what she would do to him once he saw her at school that Monday. Ever since he royally messed up and kissed Tootie, he decided to shut himself in his room, pull down all his shades, hide under his blanket and sulk about it. The rich girl did everything in her power to persuade him using bribes, guilt and threats and it worked because Francis found himself looking for something to wear before he drove out to the carnival.

She and Francis were currently sitting on one of the rows together on the Ferris wheel. It was almost enjoyable if not for Francis' gloomy attitude and the piece of crap ride breaking down due to a small power outage at the festival. They were told to wait at least another 45 minutes. Although Trixie usually liked talking about herself and her interest non-stop to Francis, the fact that he was just slouched over mumbling a few uh-huhs and unenthusiastic wow's, or even look in her general direction for that matter annoyed her greatly.

"Are you even paying attention," she snapped.

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed before looking down at some people on the ground, paying way more attention to what was under him that what was next to him. After a good minute or so of silence, she finally became fed up with him and this sad act.

" For God's sake, Tell me what's wrong with you already," she barked impatiently as she forcefully shoved him, startling the teen.

Trixie didn't even know just how broken up the boy was until he looked her dead in the face. His lips were trembling and his eyes were brimming with tears. He immediately wiped the tears threatening to spill with the sleeve of his varsity sweater.

"Nothing, just forget about it," he commanded trying to get the shakiness out his voice. He then tried to appear to be upset and crossed his arms, hoping

Taken back by the sudden show of vulnerable emotion, Trixie decided to take a small peak in the direction where Francis was staring. She in her opinion didn't see anything that should have bothered him. It was just Tootie sitting down at table with that boy who used to chase her, Tony, Tommy, honestly she didn't care. She seemed to be kind of angry as Tory was on his phone way too consumed on it, to even notice the annoyed girl walk away frustrated, with her arms crossed.

"I don't get it. Why are you so upset about that?"

"I'm not, just drop it," he warned.

Trixie knew he wasn't going to tell her so she decided to put two and two together.

"Let's see," she thought. "Francis saw Tootie, his friend, with Tory. Francis used to bully Thomas and then just stopped when he started hanging out with me. The only reason we even started hanging out was because Tootie showed us we had a lot in common. Francis, Trevor, Tootie. Hmmm."

"I got it," she exclaimed.

"You're mad because you were afraid to come out and could never express your love for Toby so you bullied him, but now Tootie is dating him so you missed your chance so you lost two people from your life forever."

All Francis could do was stare at Trixie blankly. Let the record show that he never once said or thought that he fell for Trixie because of her mental capabilities.

Francis pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath in annoyance. "I'm NOT GAY," he snapped.

"Really," she asked very confused.

"Yes really. I'm mad because I like Tootie and HATE TURNER, BUT I CAN"T TELL HER BECAUSE I RUINED OUR FRIENDSHIP, OR _WHATEVER_ WE HAD, BY KISSING HER. WHAT THE HELL WOULD MAKE YOU THINK I'M GAY?"

"Well… to be fair you've been more of a girlfriend to me than Veronica has been these last couple of months. With all the shopping, Blood Lust movies, pumpkin spice lattes, more shopping, plus the fact that you dress like Chad and Tad, who are both gay I just assumed you were too."

"I DID THIS BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TO LOVE ME! I WANTED TO DATE YOU!"

"But…You like Tootie."

"I-" Francis decided to stop yelling and calmly explain everything. He told her everything. The crush he had on her, the plan they made, how they both tried to change, how Tootie was afraid of losing him, how Francis was afraid of Timmy hurting her and the kiss. That was when the Ferris wheel finally began to slowly move again.

"Wow," was the only thing she could say.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I also want to apologize for trying to make you believe I was something I'm not. After these last couple of months, I had begun to realize that we aren't as compatible with each other as I had hoped. "

There was a moment of silence between both teens as Trixie began to take in everything he just told her. He expected her to call him a creep, slap him, call her security guy and run away. That actually getting off easy, in his opinion, for stalking and lying to her all this time.

"So…" she began, "How many of my scrunches did you say you had?"

"Um… maybe like 12," he said a bit confused.

"Well I want them all back. I know I'm rich and everything but I value each and everyone of them."

"Okay? And," he asked while inwardly bracing himself for any type of punishment she was about to give him.

"And any lip gloss, because I swear to God I tore my entire room up looking for my tropic mango smoothie flavored tube."

"Is that realty it?"

"What else did you freaking steal from me," she yelled.

"Nothing I swear," he defended. "It's just that I thought you would be furious about everything."

"Why would I be mad, I mean, I am the baddest chick at Dimmsdale High, so I understand why you did what you did. I mean who wouldn't, I'm freaking hot. Well you already know that. Besides, even though you aren't gay, I had a fun time hanging with you watching movies and going shopping. You had to be the best gay friend I ever had."

She then leaned closer to his ear. "Don't tell Tad and Chad though."

Francis didn't exactly know how to respond to that compliment.

"Thanks, I guess. So we're cool?"

Trixie thought for a moment. "Only if you see the next 3 Blood Lust movies with me."

"The next 3," he complained. "How do you even know there are going to be another 3 installments of that crap?"

"Oh Francis, it's a 36 book saga. They'll be making new installments until our kids graduate college. I'm being merciful considering an 8 part DVD series already came out yesterday."

"Gahhh, fine," he agreed reluctantly. "Let's just get this stupid torture started already."

"Oh no , as much as I would like to watch it tonight, we have more important things to worry about," she said grabbing him and dragging him towards the exit.

"Like what?"

"We have to make a plan to get Tootie to like you. Duh."

 ** _Welp… back to square one I suppose._**

 **Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. This story is almost over. I'm so excited for this next chapter. You guys are gonna love it.**

 **For now REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**DAY 133**

"So," Francis began as he shifted uncomfortably in one of the little fancy chairs Trixie offered him, "What are we going to do to get Tootie to like me?"

Trixie was laying on her bed, gripping a game controller as she furiously mashed the buttons while pondering Francis' question. "That's a good question," she said as she killed her last opponent and paused the game.

"Well," Francis said impatiently.

"Just give me a sec," Trixie argued before pondering for a bit.

"What _exactly_ did you guys do when you were planning to set us up together.

"Well, I asked her if she could find out what you liked in a guy and I tried to be like that." Francis had a faint blush on his cheeks. Now that he actually said it out loud to someone who wasn't Tootie, it did seem like a very desperate thing to do, and since he and Trixie were now actual friends without him having a crush on her discussing the past events of plotting for her to become his was embarrassing, to say the least.

Trixie seemed completely unphased by that confession. "Interesting," said as she went and sat at her vanity table, pulling out a laptop from the nearby drawer.

"What are you doing," Francis asked as she curiously stood behind her.

Trixie typed in her username for her "Dimmsdale Plus" account and searched for Tootie's post.

"I'm doing research. The only way to break this couple up is to know as much about them as possible, and if there's one thing everyone knows annoying couples want to do, it's posted every insignificant thing about their relationship online for everyone to see."

That's when Trixie scrolled down Tootie's wall and looked for every picture that had to do with her relationship with Timmy.

Francis couldn't help but roll his eyes at the pictures. There was one of the stupid promise rings Tootie refused to take off for the last two months, then there was one of them together at the carnival, the movies, school, and then just ones that had the two of them kissing or looking into each other's eyes. Then there was the cringe post. Went to the movies… with BAE, going for a drive...together. APPROVE OF OUR LOVE DAMMIT!

Trixie sighed. "That's a shame. She gets one boyfriend and now they both want to start acting brand new. These two together are almost as bad as Tad and Chad."

"So what exactly are we looking for," he asked.

"A pattern," she said as she clicked through her history. "It seems our lovebirds like to go to the mall on Saturdays," she said before pulling out her phone and dialing Tootie's number.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Calling Tootie," she answered and put the ringing phone on speaker.

Francis felt a surge of panic go through his body. "What? Why? I can't talk to her, especially on your phone, she would know something is wrong. Do I have to talk to her? I… I'm not ready to talk to her yet." His heart suddenly began to flutter as he took deep breaths. He honestly hated that his best friend made him feel this way. The days they were both laughing and talking to each other while chilling at the house feel like such a long time ago. He was once able to just show up to her house and they would both play videogames, talk, and laugh for hours.

Trixie just groaned at the complete cowardliness of the grey teen next to her. She was honestly afraid of this for the past six years. Oh, the wasted time.

"You need to get it together. Unless you told her about the situation on the Ferris wheel, she'll still believe you're just trying to woo me and avoid her."

"But-"

Trixie shushes him right before Tootie answered.

"Hello," a rather bored sounding Tootie answered.

"Hey queen," Trixie chimed cheerfully.

"Oh hey," she said back with the dullness in her voice being replaced with some warmth.

"So question. Are you busy this weekend? It feels like forever since we hung out."

"Not really. I'm free on Saturday after I hang out with Timmy. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe go do a little shopping at the mall, grab a smoothie, go to the arcade."

"Perfect. Timmy and I will already be at the mall. He always drags me to that skate shop. Just between us, he's kind of a poser. We should be done by 4."

"Great I'll see you then."

"Hey Trixie," Tootie called out before the other girl could hang up.

"Yeah?"

"Um… this is just going to be a girls thing right? You aren't going to bring along Francis are you?"

Francis was about to say something before Trixie covered his mouth with her hand.  
"I wasn't planning on it, why? Did something happen?"

"No not at all," Tootie stuttered hastily. "I'm just really happy to have girl time. That's all. Bye."

Francis couldn't help but frown deeply at Tootie's comment. This who avoiding each other act was starting to ware thin quickly. He wanted an answer already. Did she feel the same way or not?

"Oh don't look like that," Trixie scolded him lightly.

"I'm not sure how else I should look. She obviously wants nothing to do with me because of the kiss."

"Francis she's confused, how else did you expect her to act. She thought the boy she's been chasing for the last 10 plus years convinced he was her soul mate and then she kisses you. Her entire world was practically thrown into chaos a few days ago."

Francis realized it was the truth. No matter how confused he may have felt, it must have been much worse for her. He stared at one of her posts. It was of her and Timmy holding hands with both of their stupid promise rings in view. He groaned.

"You're right."

" I usually am," she said as she patted the mostly unresponsive boy on the back. "Now to phase two of my amazing plan," she exclaimed.

"What's phase two," Francis asked unenthusiastically as he clicked off the web page.

"Aww don't sound so glum about it. This step I know you're going to love. It involves your favorite thing… Stalking."

Tootie hung up her phone before shoving the thing back into her pocket. She was currently in the Turner residence, more specifically their kitchen. She and Timmy were supposed to be hanging out at that moment, but it wasn't going well at the moment.

For starters, he wasn't paying her any attention. He was way too wrapped up in his Crimson Chin video game to do that. She's been in his house for almost two hours and he hasn't given her anymore that a few "uh huh's" and "okay's".

She was quickly beginning to lose her patience with him. If they weren't out together in public or if things between them weren't about to become… pg-13, they both hardly spoke to each other. She couldn't really put all the blame on him, though. She wasn't putting as much of an effort into their relationship like she did in the beginning. When they couldn't find any topics to talk about **,** they both would just pull out their phone and not even acknowledge the others existence for a few hours.

She sighed as she walked back into the den. Timmy had paused his game and was on his phone smiling.

"Hey, look. Our picture got fifty-three likes," he said proudly as he held the phone up to her face. It was a picture of him kissing her on the cheek, while they were sitting on his couch.

Tootie could care less about the likes on the pictures he posts and makes her post. They felt so fake. All the replies about them being a cute couple and relationship goals were so meaningless.

"Great," she said in a monotone voice as she went towards his couch and grabbed her backpack.

"You leaving already," he said without looking up from his phone, too indulged in his social network app.

"Yeah. Bye," Tootie said bored as she walked over to him and shared a brief goodbye kiss with him before leaving.

Tootie began to think to herself as she walked home.

"This is stupid," she fumed.

"What the hell happened? I got what I've been wanting since forever, and I honestly feel worse off than this when this whole stupid plan started."

Tootie honestly did feel even lonelier than she did the before Francis had even approached her with the idea to form an alliance. At least before then, she was ignorant to what having a best friend felt like. She wouldn't have known what she was missing out on. Now she has no one to spend those days after school with, no one to chow down on candy with, no one to beat in videogames since Trixie doesn't like to let anyone win.

No one except Timmy and honestly she was beginning to resent him more and more.

Not just because their relationship was a farce, but her pursuing that relationship caused her to lose her best friend.

Tootie sighed as she walked into her house. She needed someone to talk to. She needed some advice. Anyone really would do for conversation. She walked up the stairs, down the hall, past her room and went to knock on the forest green one with a white skull and crossbones painted on it at the end of the corridor.

She gave it a few light knocks.

"What," the annoyed voice of her sister answered inside her room.

"Vicky, it's me Tootie. Can we talk?"

There was a long silence after the question.

"No I'm busy," she finally answered.

Tootie rolled her eyes knowing exactly how to convince her sister to talk to her. She swiftly went to her room and came back with a $20.

"I have money," she called through the door only for it to immediately open up. Her sister snatched up the cash.

"Why didn't you say so," She asked as she dragged the girl rather forcefully into her room.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," She thought to herself as she allowed herself to be pulled into the pitch black room.


End file.
